bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snack Time
Snack Time is the first episode of Blue's Clues from the first season and the very first overall. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Elephants *Snail *Freddy *Chicks Summary Steve and Blue are getting ready to have a snack. Recap Steve invites the viewers into the house. Suddenly, he doesn't see Blue. The viewers saw her under the table. Blue comes out from under the table. Then, she sits her seat. Steve and Blue were going to have graham crackers fro snack. Blue tells Steve she wants something else with her snack. So, they play Blue's Clues. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. The viewers learn how to play the game. They have to find a paw print which was the 1st clue. Then, they have to draw it in the notebook. Next, they have to find another paw print being the 2nd clue and draw in the notebook. Then, they have to find one more paw print being the 3rd clue and draw it in the notebook. After that, they go to the thinking chair and put all 3 clues together. Now that the viewers know how to play the game, Steve leads them into the bedroom. The viewers saw a clue on the cup. Steve draws the cup in his handy dandy notebook. After drawing the first clue, Steve wonders what Blue could have with her snack. Steve realizes that Blue wants to put something into the cup. They had to find 2 more clues. Steve was looking for Blue again. The viewers find Blue under his own bed. Every time Steve looks under the bed, Blue is on top of the bed. It happened again several times until Steve finally finds Blue. Suddenly, they hear an animal sound. Blue sees a group of elephants. There was one elephant colored while the other 3 weren't. "Hey Blue, there you are. I've been waiting for you. You didn't finish painting my family" Orange elephant says to Blue. Steve and the viewers help Blue finish painting the picture of the elephant family. Blue starts by painting the biggest elephant yellow, the elephant with the longest trunk pink and the baby elephant purple. After painting each elephant, they came to life. Blue leaves the bedroom and disappears. Steve had to look for Blue again. As Steve was looking for Blue, a sudden sound startles him and falls down backwards onto the floor. He realizes that it was telephone. Steve answers it and finds out it was Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper calling. They tell Steve Blue is in the kitchen and is making a really big mess. Steve tells them he'll be right there. Steve goes to the kitchen and then asks Blue when she had done. "Blue knocked over the grocery bag" said Mr. Salt. "That's what she did" added Mrs. Pepper. It was time to clean up the mess. The foods were in different shapes. One-by-one, they put away all the different foods into the fridge. The orange was shaped like a circle. The Swiss Cheese was shaped like a square. The graham cracker was shaped like a rectangle. And the grapes were shaped like a triangle. They all went into the fridge but you don't actually put a graham cracker in the fridge but in the cupboard. Once all the food was put away, it made a house. The square Swiss cheese for the house, the triangle grapes for the roof, the rectangle graham cracker for the door and the orange for the sun. Blue comes out of the house made of food and knocks something else down. Steve saw what Blue knocked over. It was the straws. Steve picks up the cup and stands it on the counter. Next, he picks up the straws and puts them back in the cup. Steve thought he put away all the straws but then the viewers saw another straw with paw prints. Whenever Steve tries to find where the straw is hiding, it switches sides. Steve peeks between the straws and finds the straw with the paw prints on it which was the 2nd clue. He draws the straw in his notebook. So far, Steve has a cup and straw as the 2 clues. Steve realizes that with these 2 clues, Blue wanted something to drink. Then, it is mail time. Steve gets his letter from Mailbox. Steve reads the video letter which had 3 kids having a snack called peanut butter on apples. They spread peanut butter on apples. It tasted like apple juice. After reading the letter, Blue skidoos into a picture frame that shows a farm. Steve follows her. He skidoos too. There was a pig who jumped into a mud puddle. There was a sheep who ate a flower. Then, he saw a swarm of chicks. One of them had a paper hat on. Steve sits down and the chick who wore a paper hat lands on Steve's hand he was holding out. The chick was trying to find her friend who wore a newspaper hat that she has on. After a couple of tries, she finds her friend. They were a good matching pair. They also help a chick who had a baseball cap with a star on it find his friend and one who wore a party hat find its friend too. Now, Steve needed help finding Blue. Blue was on Steve's head. Blue gets off of Steve's head as he stands up. As Steve was looking for Blue, he finds paw prints on a cow. A cow was the 3rd clue. Steve draws the 3rd clue, a cow, in his notebook. Now that he has all three clues, Steve and Blue have to skidoo back home and sit in the thinking chair to figure out what Blue wants with her snack. They both did so. Now, that they were in the thinking chair, it was time to think. The clues were a cup, a straw and a cow. "What does Blue want with her snack?" Steve wonders. Steve thought Blue wants to put the cow in the cup and slurp it up with a straw. That didn't make any sense. What they do know is cows makes the sound, "moo". So, what could Blue want with her snack that comes from a cow, you drink with a straw in a cup? The answer was milk because cows make the milk that gets poured into a cup. And that you drink it with or without a straw. They just figured out Blue's Clues. Now, it was snack time. Steve had 2 cups filled with milk. One for himself and one for Blue. Blue licks Steve so much. "Stop that licking" says Steve. Blue sits at the table and drinks her cup of milk with a straw. Suddenly, the elephant family joins in; followed by Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. Then, the chicks also came. They all had different hats on. Steve sings the "So Long song" and the episode ends. Trivia *This is the series premiere episode. **The fact that it's the premiere goes largely unacknowledged, although there are some minor references to it, like the viewer has yet to meet Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. **This episode might have followed the same plot as the pilot. **Yuval Kossovsky is the editor of this episode. ***For the majority of this season, L. Mark Sorre will be the new editor. *The animation for this episode and several others in Season 1 seem to be more choppy and stiff than the later episodes, most likely due to the budget the show was originally given. *Than all the later episodes of this season and the series, the design of Blue looks slightly different in this episode, especially in a part when it is almost snack time. *Even though Tickety made her appearance, she didn't talk in this episode. However, she does talk in later episodes. * At the beginning of the Video Letter segment, Steve introduces the kids by their names (which are Morgan, Perry and Brent.) **In later episodes he will simply say, It's a letter from our friends. *In this episode, Steve thinks through about the clues he already has and it's possibilities. **In all other episodes, he just ask the viewers what they think it is. **The only other time that this has happened was in Joe Gets a Clue, when Joe played for the first time. *After the outro, the music will play over the Nick Jr. still logo (With short 1996 copyright info; In this episode: Father and Son.) **At the end of Café Blue (VHS), the Nickelodeon bone logo (With 2001 Blue's Clues copyright info,) was shown. ***This also shows at the end of Blue's Big Holiday (VHS) (Retained on Blue's First Holiday DVD) and Geography. *Blue's Clues is aired in 120 countries and has been dubbed in fifteen languages. *There is an error in every single episode. Right after Steve grabs the notebook, Steve and Blue sing a song where Blue pulls out the notebook Steve has in his pocket. *Speaking of errors, this episode has many errors, most notably, when Steve is about to skidoo, there is a white strip around the actual scene being shown. *From visitor votes on TV Tome, "Snack Time," the premiere episode is overall the second least-liked of the series. *One of the clues in this episode has three pawprints on it and another two. **As a general rule in later episodes, only a single pawprint will be used for each clue. *The content consultants for the show were: **Daniel R. Anderson **Amy Laura Dombro **and Dr. Karen Hill Scott. *This is the only time Steve falls down when the telephone rings. *The telephone pick-up sound has been different (it was also different in Blue's Favorite Song) for this episode but has changed in later episodes. *Starting with this episode, Steve's voice was high-pitched, cheerful and exciting. **In later seasons, his voice was calmed down. **One song that had Steve's high voice through a large majority of Steve's run was Mailtime; for whatever reason, a different recording of this song was rarely used. *This is the first use of Steve's high-pitched voice. The voice becomes low pitched later in this season starting in Pretend Time. *In 1996, when this episode was first broadcast, a promotional VHS tape was released. Few copies are known to exist, and some have circulated online. *This is the first time that Steve and Blue visit the farm. **The other two are Blue's Favorite Song and Music in an Everyday Way. Goofs *In the closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *This episode is full of errors, but that's most noticable is during Steve's first skidoo, where the whole scene has a white banner around it. *At some points in the episode, Steve's hair style changes between scenes. *At the end of the episode where the elephants come in, you can see the boom mic at the top of the screen. Gallery SnackTime1.jpg|Hi! SnackTime2.jpg|Come on in! We're so glad you're here! SnackTime3.jpg|"It's Almost Snack Time" SnackTime4.jpg SnackTime5.jpg SnackTime6.jpg SnackTime7.jpg SnackTime8.jpg 199079.jpg SnackTime9.jpg SnackTime10.jpg SnackTime11.jpg SnackTime12.jpg SnackTime13.jpg SnackTime14.jpg|Blue putting a Pawprint on the screen SnackTime15.jpg WeAreGoingToPlayBlue'sClues1.1.jpg|We are Going To play Blue's Clues SnackTime16.jpg SnackTime17.jpg SnackTime18.jpg SnackTime19.jpg SnackTime20.jpg|Steve cleaning up the Pawprint SnackTime21.jpg SnackTime22.jpg Here_it_is!_2.jpg|Our Handy Dandy Notebook! SnackTime23.jpg SnackTime24.jpg SnackTime25.jpg SnackTime26.jpg SnackTime27.jpg Blue'sCluesTheme1.1.jpg|Blue's Clues Theme SnackTime28.jpg SnackTime29.jpg SnackTime30.jpg WeAreLookingForBlue'sClues1.1.jpg|We are looking for Blue's Clues SnackTime31.jpg SnackTime32.jpg SnackTime33.jpg SnackTime34.jpg SnackTime35.jpg SnackTime40.jpg SnackTime37.jpg SnackTime38.jpg SnackTime39.jpg SnackTime36.jpg SnackTime41.jpg SnackTime42.jpg SnackTime43.jpg SnackTime44.jpg SnackTime45.jpg|Steve pulling out his notebook SnackTime46.jpg SnackTime47.jpg SnackTime48.jpg SnackTime-FirstClueDrawing.jpg|Steve Drawing First Clue SnackTime-FirstClueDrawn.jpg|First Clue: Cup SnackTime49.jpg SnackTime50.jpg SnackTime51.jpg SnackTime52.jpg SnackTime53.jpg SnackTime54.jpg SnackTime55.jpg SnackTime56.jpg SnackTime57.jpg SnackTime58.jpg SnackTime59.jpg SnackTime60.jpg SnackTime61.jpg BlueUnderBed.jpg BlueUnderBedWinking.jpg SnackTime62.jpg SnackTime63.jpg SnackTime64.jpg SnackTime65.jpg SnackTime66.jpg SnackTime67.jpg SnackTime68.jpg SnackTime69.jpg SnackTime70.jpg SnackTime71.jpg SnackTime72.jpg SnackTime73.jpg SnackTime74.jpg SnackTime75.jpg SnackTime76.jpg SnackTime77.jpg SnackTime78.jpg SnackTime79.jpg SnackTime80.jpg SnackTime81.jpg SnackTime82.jpg SnackTime83.jpg SnackTime84.jpg SnackTime85.jpg Yellow puppy.PNG SnackTime86.jpg SnackTime87.jpg SnackTime88.jpg SnackTime89.jpg SnackTime90.jpg Pink puppy.PNG|Blue is Looking Likes Magenta SnackTime91.jpg SnackTime92.jpg SnackTime93.jpg Purple puppy.PNG SnackTime94.jpg SnackTime95.jpg SnackTime96.jpg SnackTime97.jpg SnackTime98.jpg SnackTime99.jpg SnackTime100.jpg SnackTime101.jpg SnackTime102.jpg SnackTime103.jpg SnackTime104.jpg SnackTime105.jpg SnackTime106.jpg SnackTime107.jpg SnackTime108.jpg SnackTime109.jpg SnackTime110.jpg SnackTime111.jpg SnackTime112.jpg SnackTime113.jpg SnackTime114.jpg WeAreGoingToTheKitchen.jpg|"We are going to the kitchen" Clue #2 Episode 1 Mail Season 1 Snacktime.gif MAIL!!_31.jpg 4588100 l5.jpg Thinking Time Episode 1.jpg|Steve ask if blue wants to put the cow in a cup and then slurping up with a straw. Ellephants.png Frontcover.jpg Backcover.jpg People Holding Hands.png Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/ff8e4e7c-6310-4fcc-8813-985050231783 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes